New Beginnings
by Kcdoller
Summary: SmallvilleXMen Crossover. Rogue has decided to leave the school and Where does she end up? Why Smallville, Kansas.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** New Beginnings 

**Name:** Kacey

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the characters. Not even the computer I typed this up on.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Crossover Smallville/X-men. Rogue leaves the school and moves to Smallville.

**Feedback:** Please I love getting replies to my work. Good, bad or ugly welcome. But please if you want to tell me it sucks please give me reasons so I can try to get better.

**Author's notes:** This has not been beta'd. It took me a while to choose which area to put this under but I finally decided here because in later chapters the story will take place in Smallville with mostly an entire Smallville cast. I would love to know what you guys think of it so far and who do you think Rogue should become involved with; Clark, Lex, Jason or someone I haven't though of?

**Chapter 1**

Rogue stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. She looked around and then opened her closet. She pulled a dark green duffel bag off the top shelf and through it on her bed. Next, she started grabbing clothes and throwing them towards the bed. Some of them made it but the rest fell short.

Knock, knock

"Go way" She yelled at the person on the other side of her door as she walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled her underwear out. They like the rest of her clothes were thrown on her bed.

"Rogue, its Storm. Please can we talk." Storm knocked on the door again and hoped that Rogue would let her in. She didn't want to just walk in but she would if Rogue didn't open the door.

"No just leave me alone. Why can't you all just leave me alone." Rogue yelled at her as tears started sliding down her cheek. She slides down the wall and sat on the floor with her head down. She heard the door open but didn't look up. "Ah just want to be left alone." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Ah just want to be normal."

She looked up at Storm who was kneeling near her but still far enough way to feel safe. Seeing her there made Rogue cry harder. "Please Rogue, just tell me what happened. Why are you packing?"

"What happened? Nothing Happened. Nothing new at least. I'm just sick of it all. Everyone is afraid of me. It doesn't matter if I cover every inch of my body they're still afraid. Even you're afraid to get too close. I can't take it anymore. I can't stand to see people who are supposedly like me cringe when I walk by them. I just can't take it anymore. It would be better to live where no one knows what I am. At least then even if I can't touch them I don't have to see the fear in their eyes." She took a deep breath, wiped the tears off her face and got up. Rogue picked up the clothes that hadn't reached her bed. She started packing them away.

"Rogue, where would you go? Do you have a plan? Money? A Place to live or a way to make more money?" Storm asked as she watched the girl. "Just… Just don't go yet. Talk to the Professor. Maybe he can help you come up with a plan." Storm got up and walked to the door. "Please Rogue, you shouldn't just leave. Not with at least some idea of how you will survive." She looked at the girl waiting for a response but when she didn't get one she walked out.

Rogue sat on her bed looking down at the sweater she had been folding when Storm walked out. _Maybe I should talk to Professor X. He might know of where I could go. But what if he tries to talk me out of going? But if I don't talk to him and I just leave? Where would I go?_ She got up and walked to her closet. She grabbed a locked box that was hidden in the corner of her closet. She opened it and pulled out her money. "500… 600… 750… 957 dollars and 54 cents. How far can I get with less then a thousand dollars" She put the money back in the box and then started pacing. _I have to talk to him I don't have any choice. _

Rogue walked up to Professor X's door and raised her hand to knock. She stood there and wondering if she was making the right choice. "Rogue would you like to come in?" Professor X said in her mind.

She jumped and then opened the door. "Hi Professor, I just come to tell you I'm leaving. So thanks for everything." She looked at him and tried to smile.

"Here I thought you were coming to ask if I knew anyplace you could go not just to say goodbye." He picked up the papers that were lying in front of him turning them so she could see them. "At least that was I got from Storm."

Rogue looked down at the papers. They each had a picture attached to them. "What is all this?" She picked up one of the papers and looked at the picture. It was of a nice looking house maybe two or three stories. The paper under it said Smallville, Kansas on top and then described the property. She read it but stopped when the professor spoke.

"Those are properties I own. Spread out all over the country, I buy them incase anything happens. But if you would like you can have the use of one of them. And I'll give you money for food, clothes and some for you to spend as you choose. The bills I will keep paying like I am now. Of course I do have a few conditions. You have to go to school. You will need to check in every once in a while. Probable once a week, we might make it more or less depending on how things go." He leaned closer to her and let her think about it.

She looked at him "Why would you offer this to me? If I go I won't become one of your X-men. I won't be able to pay you back. So why?"

"I am not doing it to make you owe me anything. In all truth I have been thinking for a couple of weeks now that this might be better for you. I had hoped that you could live here Rogue. To have this become your home and to help you with your powers but as the weeks have gone by I have seen how uncomfortable you and the other students are. And I think that as long as you live here your powers will always be as they are. I think if you could find a place to live were you felt safe, that you might find the key to controlling your powers. That is why I am offering this to you. Too help you and I admit to help the other children as well. I do not wish for them to feel uncomfortable in their home." He stopped talking and gave her a small smile.

"Take the papers Rogue look through them. I think you might like it there. It's a small town, friendly with a big city only a few hours."

Rogue picked up the other papers and looked though them. "Why don't you take those up to your room. Think it over and let me know what you decided. Either way I'll get your school records together so that you can take them with you. Whether that be to Smallville or to where ever it is you choose."

"Okay I guess. I'll see you later professor." Rogue said a little dazed. She really hadn't expect to get much if anything but here he was willing to give her a place to live even if it was so the others wouldn't have to live in fear. It was still more then she had ever expected.

She left his office still in a daze. She didn't know if she would take him open on his offer or not. She would have to think about it.

Let me know what you think and who should she met when she first gets to Smallville


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Okay just so you know Rogue,Clark, Pete, Chloe and Lana are all 17. Rogue is the movie Rogue not comic or cartoon. Only the first movie ever happened. Its summer so school hasnt started yet but will soon. oh and im trying to give Rogue an accent but i only really know how to fix 2 words to fit and that I Ah and memeh. okay i think thats everything i wanted to say.

**Thanks for the reviews**

Thank you everyone for your ideas and comments. I hope you like this chapter.Now to answer a few questions

**Frosted Gem & Heather:** I've been thinking of having himshow up.But if he does it wont be for a while yet.

As to who the main pairing is still not sure. I love the idea of a Lex/Rogue but i also love Rogue/Clark. I might have the two of them fight over her it could be fun. Anyways keep telling me who you want because hearing it from you guys does help me to decide.

**Please keep reviewing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rogue woke up later then normal. With s groan she looked at her clock "10:31. Ah guess Ah missed training. Oh well, its not like it matters since Ah'll be leaving soon any ways." She got up and pulled on her jeans and a black tank top and then put a dark purple long-sleeved shirt over that. After putting her hair in a ponytail and pulling on her black gloves she left the room. Rogue entered the kitchen and ignored the suddenly quiet kids already there as she picked up a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the table and tried not to let it show how much it hurt when all the kids moved further away from her.

She quickly ate her breakfast and as soon as she had finished she put her dishes away. She could feel everyone let out a breath of relieve as she left the room. She walked to the professors office and knocked on the door hopping he was in.

'Come in Rogue.' She heard in her mind. _I hate it when he does that._ She though as she entered and took a seat in front of his desk

"Good Morning Professor. Ah … Well see… Ah thought about your offer and Ah just wanted to say… well Yes. Ah read all the info you gave meh and it sounds like a nice place and a nice school. So Yes Ah would like to go there the sooner the better.

Charles listened to Rogue trying not to smile. He had known what she was going to say but figured she would be more comfortable and less annoyed if she was the one who said it not him.

"Good Morning to you to Rogue and I'm glad you have come to this decision. I dislike the idea of you out on your own again. I know that if you had decided to go that route you would have survived but I want more then that for you."

She couldn't disagree with him she wanted more for herself too. She had survived the last time and she could have done it again but it was nice that she didn't have too.

"Now just a few things we should probably go through before you leave. As I mentioned yesterday I will pay the bills, so you need not give that a thought. The house is completely furnished though if you don't like something go right ahead and change it. I have opened a bank account for you and will wire your allowance into. What do you say to $750 a month?" When Rogue didn't abject he continued on. "Now as to school. There is a nice school there called Smallville High. I will enroll you. I think it best if we use the name you have on your drivers license for that. Since school has not yet started I'm sure you can get placed in some classes you would enjoy. In fact…" Charles reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Rogue. "This is a list and description of all the classes they offer there. Also on the bottom is a registration form. You don't need to fill that out now. Look through it and when you've decided we can send it in."

He looked at her and smiled. "I know this is a lot to take in. If you would like to wait a couple of week before leaving you may. Or if you have changed your mind and would like to stay you know you will always have a place here."

Rogue looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No Ah want to go and Ah don't want to wait a couple of weeks. Ah'm just a little overwhelmed is all." She looked down at the papers in her arms. "Thank you so much Professor. Ah don't know how Ah can repay you but Ah want you to know how much this means to meh." She stopped talking afraid if she didn't she would lose the battle against her tears and start crying.

The Professor nodded, as he did know how much this meant to her. "Would you like me to make arrangements for tomorrow? We can't use the X-Jet since it would draw to much attention but I can get you a flight out there and a ride to the house."

Rogue nodded as she got up. "That would be great. Ah think Ah'll go finish packing. Thank you again Professor."

"Rogue" He called out stopping her before she could walk out the door. He waited for her to turn and face him before continuing "If you wish to repay me, as you put it. Then please keep working on your powers. I truly believe that one day you will find a way to control them but that you must keep working on it. And since I won't be there to remind you, you will need to do it on your own."

With a nod Rogue walked out of the office and went back to her room. As soon as she had left Charles picked up the phone and dialed an old friend.

* * *

The Next DayRogue looked around her room trying to remember if she had forgotten anything. "Okay so all my clothes are packed. Same with CD's and DVD's. Everything's out of the bathroom. Ah'm dressed and ready to go, got my gloves on… oh Ah know what Ah forgot." Rogue walked over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Inside was the Wolverine's dogtags. _Maybe Ah should leave them with the professor so that if Logan comes back they will be here for him. But he did tell meh to hold on to them. Ah guess Ah'll keep them._

For the first time in six months she put the tags on. "Okay guess Ah really am ready now." She picked up her bags and walked out the door.

When she got downstairs she smiles at the two people waiting. "Ah'm ready. Is the taxi here?"

"Yes Rogue. Have a good flight and I hope you like your new home and your new life."

* * *

Metropolis Airport

Clark, Pete, Lana and Clarks Parents walked into the Metropolis Airport and looked around. "What Gate was she at Martha?" Martha Kent looked at the information that Mr. Sullivan had given her. "Gate H12." She looked at the signs. "It looks like we go that way." The group walked through the airport until they got to Gate H12, since the plane had yet to arrive they all sat down to wait.

* * *

Plane

Rogue looked out her window as they got closer and closer to the ground. _Oh god we're landing. That means that soon I'll be at my new home. Oh god maybe I shouldn't have left. Maybe I should have just dealt with the kids. I mean sooner or later they would have gotten use… Oh stop it Rogue. You're here now so just deal with it. Besides if they couldn't get use to you in a year why would a little more time make any difference?_

Rogue was shocked out of her thoughts when a voice came of the speakers. "Welcome to Metropolis, Kansas. We hope you have enjoyed your fight and will pick Alaskan Airlines for all your traveling needs.

* * *

Airport"Flight 549 New York to ­­­­­­­Metropolis is now arriving at gate H12" 

"Okay kids you got the sign?" Lana held up the welcome back sign. "Yep right here. I can't wait to see Chloe again it's been too long" The others nodded. The two months that she had been gone seemed much longer. Though life had been quieter with out the girl reporter around.

"Any one see Chloe yet." Martha asked as she looked at everyone who exited but had yet to see a familiar blond.

"No not yet. Maybe she was near the back of the plane. Wow. Hey Clark, look at her. Hey go over there and talk to her."

"What? No I am not going to go up to a girl I don't know and start a conversation. Besides I don't know who your talking about."

"That one right there, with the brown and white hair." Pete pointed to a girl who was walking by.

Clark looked at the girl Pete was talking about. _Wow she's really pretty. Maybe not as pretty as Lana._ Just then the girl looked over at them. _Okay so she's as pretty as Lana maybe prettier but I still can't go up to a complete stranger and start talking._

"Hey she looked over at us. Go talk to her." Pete said as he gave a Clark a little shove.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Clark asked as he shoved Pete back.

"Hey guys. I can see that you missed me. So who are you guys wanting to talk to? I know it wasn't me since I've been here a good 3 minutes and neither of you noticed." Chole said as she stood in front of them tapping her foot. _I'm gone two months and all they can talk about is some girl they just saw. Guys I just don't get them._

* * *

Rogue got off the plane and looked around the Professor said that he would have someone there to take her to her new home but where was that person. She saw a group of people holding a big colorful sign saying **Welcome Back Chloe. **As she looked at them, she wished there was anyone in this world that would care enough about her to do that. _Ah wonder if this Chloe knows just how lucky she is._ She though as she walked by them and saw her own sign held by a guy in a suit. "Hi that's meh. Lets get going." _Time to start my new life._

* * *

Okay thats it for Chapter two.Hope you enjoyed it So she still hasnt met any of the group but she has been noticed and noticed them. I'll start working on Chapter 3 and get it out to you guys as soon as i can. 


End file.
